


Wish You Were Here

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: “Shit, sorry, I dropped the phone,” shouted Shawn, hoping Liam could hear him. He tossed his boxers at the foot of the bed and picked up his phone from the floor, he put it on speaker and put the phone on the pillow next to his head.“Sorry, I'm here.”“Are you naked now?” asked Liam, clearly unfazed by Shawn's clumsiness.“Yes, what do you want me to do, daddy?”Or Liam sends a preview of his latest photoshoot and calls Shawn...





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by Liam's photoshoot for TMRW, I hope you will enjoy it.

Shawn was getting ready for bed and his hotel room in Dallas felt cold and empty without Liam. Shawn had just played an amazing show in front of a wild crowd on the Jingle Ball and he wished Liam had been there with him. But Liam had to go back to Europe because he was performing on the X Factor Italia in a few days. Liam was extremely excited about it and Shawn was feeling very proud of him so even if he missed him and wished he was there he couldn't be mad or sad. They both knew what they were getting into when they started...whatever that was between them. They had had a long discussion about it and decided that with their hectic lifestyle it was better to not put a label on their relationship. 

Shawn dropped his damp towel on the ground, at the foot of the bed and bend down to find a pair of clean boxer at the bottom of his travel bag. A shiver ran down his spine. He put on his underwear and jumped on the bed, getting under the warm duvet rapidly. He sighed when he felt the warmth of the bed envelope him but it was nothing compared to Liam's body, Liam's arms around his waist holding him close, his breath hitting the back of his neck and Liam leaving trails of hot kisses on his neck and shoulders. Shawn shivered again but for a totally different reason now. 

Shawn readjusted himself on the bed and closed his eyes. One of his hand was slowly trailing on his bare chest, he thumbed at his nipple until he felt it hardened under his touch. His other hand was caressing his thigh until he reached his dick, already half hard. He cupped himself over his boxer when he heard his phone ping on the nightstand. He wanted to ignore it but it pinged again. Shawn sighed and opened his eyes. His hand left his chest and reached for the phone. This was better be important. 

It was a message from Liam. Shawn smiled and opened it. It was a picture. Liam was wearing dark blue pants and a khaki green t-shirt. He was holding a wool coat over his shoulder and looking directly at the camera. But the worst (best) was the glasses perched on his nose. Shawn had never seen Liam with glasses. His mouth felt dry he licked his lips. His right hand was still on his cock gave it a few tug over his boxers to relieve a bit of tension. He opened the second message, it was another photo. This time Liam was wearing a light grey sweater and he was leaning against a wall, this one was a close up of his face and shoulders. He looked extremely soft. Unfortunately he was not wearing his glasses for this picture. Shawn typed a message quickly to Liam.

_Looking hot, babe. Wish you were here ;)_

He hit send and put the phone back on the nightstand. With these new pictures in mind he could go back to his previous occupation. Shawn brought his hand up to his mouth and licked at his palm until it was wet enough, he imagined Liam's tongue licking at his hand and he felt his cock twitch. Shawn slid his hand in his boxer and wrapped it around his hardening cock. He pumped it up and down a few times, slowly, since he was in no rush. He thumbed the slit and a breathy moan escaped his throat. His other hand reached to fondle his balls when his phone rang. He ignored it but whoever was calling him was persistent. He let go of his cock and balls and took the phone back from his nightstand. 

**Liam.**

Shawn accepted the call.

“Hey babe!” breathed Shawn.

“Hey Love.”

Shawn felt warm all over, he loved to hear Liam call him ‘love’. They were not in love, not yet or at least Liam wasn't, Shawn shook his head. He knew it was better to keep these feelings away for now since they had decided to not label themselves as boyfriends.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing, just laying in bed. What are you doing up?”, Shawn looked what time it was in Dallas, the tiny clock on the nightstand showed it was almost 1 a.m., “It's only like 6 for you.”

“Couldn't sleep so I went to the gym.”

“Missing me?” teased Shawn and Liam chuckled.

“I do. I miss your body against mine, I miss your mouth and your hands,” breathed Liam on the phone and Shawn gripped his cock once more. He whimpered and he knew Liam heard him.

“What are you doing? Are you touching yourself?”

“Yes.” There was no point in lying he knew Liam had caught him.

“Are you thinking about me?”

Shawn's hand was sliding up and down slowly, Shawn knew he would need to fetch his lube, hidden at the bottom of his bag, because precum and saliva could only do so much. 

“Are you thinking about me?” repeated Liam.

“Yes I am,” answered Shawn as he moved on the bed to grab his bag on the floor. He rummaged through it and found what he was searching and he let out a little victory scream when he found the bottle.

“What was that?”

“I found my lube in my bag.” 

Shawn let the bag fall on the floor carelessly and took back his position on the bed. 

“Are you still dressed?”

“Just my boxers.”

“Remove them.” Shawn shivered at Liam's tone. 

“Yes daddy,” replied Shawn, trying to balance the phone between his ear and shoulder while he removed his underwear but the phone fell on the floor in a loud bang.

“Shit, sorry, I dropped the phone,” shouted Shawn, hoping Liam could hear him. He tossed his boxers at the foot of the bed and picked up his phone from the floor, he put it on speaker and put the phone on the pillow next to his head.

“Sorry, I'm here.”

“Are you naked now?” asked Liam, clearly unfazed by Shawn's clumsiness. 

“Yes, what do you want me to do, daddy?”

“Take the lube and pour a little bit on your cock, make it nice and wet.”

Shawn did what Liam told him to do and he took a sharp breath. It felt even better now, knowing Liam was listening to him. He caressed himself slowly just enjoying the feel of his hand, imagining it was Liam. 

“Feels good, daddy,” moaned Shawn.

“Yeah? Slow down a bit, wouldn't want you to come too fast.”

Shawn whimpered, it was already torture.

“I'm already going slow.”

“Then, go slower. Caress the tip with your thumb.”

Shawn slowed his movement and ran his thumb on his slit mixing his precum with the lube. His breathing was getting shallower and he really wish Liam was there with him. 

“I wish I was there too, baby.” Apparently Shawn had said this outloud. 

“I would tie your pretty hands to the headboard maybe, would you like that, baby?”

Shawn nodded enthusiastically before remembering Liam couldn't see him. 

“Yes, fuck yes, daddy. Can I- can I go faster now?”

“No, but I want you to put two fingers in your mouth, get them wet and sloppy and then I want you to caress your hole, don't put them in yet.”

Shawn whimpered when his finger brushed against his sensitive hole. It felt so good.

“Good boy.”

Shawn preened at the praise.

“Now that you would be tied and at my mercy I would climb on you and sit on your chest, I would run the tip of my cock on your lips.”

Shawn felt his mouth water and it took him all his will power to not speed up his hand. He could imagine it very clearly.

“Would you like that, baby? My cock nudging your mouth open, sliding down your throat. You can pick up the speed a little bit, now. You're so good for Daddy, taking my fat cock down your throat, you're such a slut for it, aren't you, baby?”

Shawn's back arched of the bed and he moaned loudly.

“Y-es daddy,” breathed Shawn. 

“Now lube your fingers and insert them in you, slowly, don't want you to get hurt.”

Shawn grabbed the lube and hastily wet his fingers and circled his hole before inserting the tip of his forefinger. He waited a few second and slipped in the rest. 

“Fuck!”

“C'mon baby, fuck yourself on those pretty fingers while I fuck your throat. I'm holding you by your hair and I fuck your throat just the way you like.”

Shawn could see it perfectly in his head, he could almost feel Liam's cock hitting the back of his throat and how he knew he would gag around it. He loved that feeling and the way he could still feel it the next day sometimes. Shawn inserted a second fingers and it was not enough, not after experiencing Liam's cock. He really wish he had brought a dildo or a plug with him. He wiggled his fingers until he found his prostate and his back arched of the bed when he found it. His hand on his cock sped up and he knew he wouldn't last long. He was already feeling his orgasm build in his stomach. He whined and breathed heavily. 

“You close baby?”

Shawn moaned, unable to talk. 

“Slow down, I am not finished with you.”

Shawn slowed his hand on his cock, pumping it lazily and he stopped moving his fingers in his ass but kept them there. 

“You're being so good for daddy, baby. Now, what should I do to you?”

“Whatever you want daddy, just touch me.”

“Maybe I will just press kisses down your chest, suck on your pretty nipples, bite them I know how much you like it. I will continue to kiss you, your stomach, your thighs, I'm sucking a mark on this inside of it. I push you legs open and I lick at your hole, your body lift from the bed and you push it against my tongue. You always want more. I get you all wet and sloppy and I push two fingers in you and I keep licking around it.”

Shawn was a moaning mess. He started moving his fingers again when Liam said he pushed his fingers inside, but he kept stroking his cock slowly because Liam hadn't told him he could go faster and Shawn was a good boy. 

“Daddy, daddy fuck, you feel so good. I need more!”

“Can you hold your legs up for me? Should I fuck you slow or fast and hard?”

“Fast! I need to come daddy.”

“Then I will go slow, because I decide when you get to come.”

Shawn shivered. His fingers still pumping inside of him, his hips trashing against the bed. 

“I push my cock inside of you slowly, so slowly I can see tears forming in your eyes. I know you want me to fuck you already but be patient baby boy. I let you time to adjust to my cock even if you are used to it now. I bend down to kiss you and I untie your hands. You've been such a good boy you deserve a reward and I know you wanna touch me. You grip my arms as I start fucking into you.”

Shawn felt like crying, it was getting too much and he was feeling his orgasm pooling inside of him. He wanted to hold on but he didn't know for how long he would last. 

“I fuck into you nice and slow and I feel you clench around my cock. Do you think I teased you enough? Do you wanna come, baby?”

“Yes!” cried out Shawn.

“I take your cock and I pump it slowly, as slow as my thrust, come on baby, come for me, come for daddy.”

Shawn explode on his chest, a few drop hitting his chin. He continued to stroke his cock until it softened and felt too sensitive. He was trying to catch his breath, listening to Liam grunt in his ears, he could hear him pumping his own cock. 

“Will you come for me, daddy? Come on me? On my face? I know how much you like that.”

“Fuck!”

Shawn smirked. 

“I wish you were here,” said Shawn, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too, baby, but only a few days and I'll be back.”

“What?”

“I have nothing for about two weeks after my performance on the X Factor so if you want me to, I could come back and follow you?”

“Of course I want to. I always want you to be there.”

“Good. Now, I'm knackered I think I will go back to bed for a few hours. You should sleep too.” 

“I will. Goodnight Liam.” Shawn had to bite his tongue to not let the “I love you” escape his mouth. 

“Goodnight baby.”

Shawn ended the call. He looked down at his stomach, he would have to wipe his come before it get crusty. But before, he took his phone and snapped a picture for Liam. He sent it and dropped his phone back on the bed, deciding a shower was a better idea.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
